Heartless Hero
by Who Am I- You'll Never Know
Summary: Artemis has lost his heart and soul to Opal Koboi, and is exiled to a different universe. He still remembers bits of his old life, and with the help of a native princess, could he find his way home? Sequel to Kidnapped by a Fairy.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine woke up feeling rather uneasy, although it took her a few minutes to remember why. When she did, she wanted to just get back in bed, and forget

about getting up. The heartless hero was coming today. The HH came every so often, and Jasmine hated those days. The HH terrified her, with his blank,

emotionless face, and cold, hard, mocking voice. The villagers said that he had no soul, that he was a demon. Jasmine didn't know what to believe, but she did

wish that her father would stop employing him. Maybe he kept the kingdom safe, with his ability to defeat any enemy. And she certainly didn't want the

enemies to have him. She wasn't sure what she wanted, really.

Legend said that he was The Hunter, and that he was under a terrible curse. And sometimes it did seem, that deep in his mismatched eyes, there was a hint of

sadness. They called him Artemis in the village, meaning the hunter. The sadness grew deeper, each time they called him that, but he never showed it in any way. He was more empty husk than true man, and it made Jasmine shudder at the idea that he'd once been a man like any other. No, not even a man, he was

still a boy, no more than seventeen or eighteen. And this was the fact that led to Jasmine's worst fear- that she would be given in marriage to Artemis. She did

not think that he would make a good husband, because he seemed incapable of love. But nor was he cruel- he simply didn't take feelings into account. He

acted as if he had no feelings. And maybe he didn't.

Jasmine was interrupted by the arrival of a maid, who brought the dreaded message. "Your highness, you are wanted in the royal chambers to meet privately

with the heartless hero." Jasmine had forgotten about that part of it, for she was sixteen now, and must meet in private with Artemis. She got dressed as

slowly as possible, and then had to rush to avoid being late. Something told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to annoy the HH.

So she rushed to the royal chambers, and found her parents waiting, out of breath, but on time. She greeted her parents, and then went into the chamber in

which she'd talk with the HH. She didn't have to wait long, within a minute she saw his black hair and mismatched eyes as he stepped through the door and

bowed. Jasmine hated that he bowed to her, because she had a strong sense that it should be the other way around, but she greeted him graciously all the

same, and then sat across from him. "Princess, is it true that you have been proposed to?"

"Yes, by Duke Eril. I did not accept."

"He's a fine man."

"I find him to be pompous and self serving."

"As you wish. Was your birthday as fancy as always?"

"The royal family must set an example."

"Wouldn't that money be better off going to the poor?"

"I don't have a say until I'm eighteen, perhaps you should talk to the king about that."

"Perhaps I shall."

They sat there a moment in silence, and then Artemis broke it. "They say in the village that I have no soul."

"Village gossip, nothing to concern yourself over."

"But it's true, princess."

Jasmine restrained the urge to call the guards, and tried instead to evaluate whether he'd excuse her. Most likely not, she thought, and wondered why he had told her. Why he wanted her to know. He wasn't especially imposing, physically, but she knew what he had done. There was no hope of escaping him if he wanted to catch her. Artemis. The hunter.

"You're scared of me."

"Shouldn't I be? I've just been told that you have no soul."

"And you take that to mean that I am evil."

"Am I wrong?"

"I am not evil or good. But I do want my soul back."

"Which would you be, if you had your soul?"

"I don't know."

"You were born with a soul, then?"

"Oh, yes. I was born like any other man. But I sacrificed my soul."

"Where are you from?"

"Another world. Far away."

"How did you come to be here?"

"I don't know, princess. That answer lies in my soul."

"Where's your soul?"

"Opal Koboi."

"Is that a place, on the world that you're from?"

"I don't know. I have all sorts of scraps like that in my mind. Opal Koboi. Holly Short. Alyssa Fabel. Mother. Father. Beckett. Myles. Butler. Juliet. And there's the big one, the one that haunts me. Artemis Fowl."

"Do you dream?"

"Such a nosy question, princess."

"My apologies."

"No."

"No what?"

"I don't."

Jasmine wasn't sure what to say, so she remained silent for a moment, and then got up. "I must take my leave now. It has been lovely talking to you." Artemis

nodded, and she saw that he'd talked to her because that was what he wanted to do. He had no feeling attached to the wanting, no mischief, or good, or evil.

He had no soul.

He wasn't opposed to her leaving, he didn't care about anything. He was going on what he thought his soul might have told him to do, and he had no

motivation for that. He couldn't _feel._ He wasn't alive, not the way that she was. He wasn't really a whole person; he was broken, chopped up into little pieces.

This saddened Jasmine, for she felt that if he had his soul, she could love him. If he had his soul, maybe he could love her.

Jasmine laughed at the thought. Just a little while ago, she'd hated the idea of marrying him, and now she thought that she could love him. It was strange how

much one talk with him could change her perceptions of him so much. And now she was sad, because he'd never get his soul back. How could he, not knowing

where it was, except that it was on a different world? No, he'd stay soulless forever. And she found, searching inside of herself, that she was still scared of him.

Still scared of the Heartless Hero.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about all the dialogue last chapter, I know that was confusing.

Thank you to my reviewers and followers- you know who you are.

Anyway, on to the story. I probably will have authors notes from here on, so don't be fooled by Chapter One. Also, If you haven't read Kidnapped by a Fairy, this chapter won't make much sense. And tragically, this is based on how a real person would probably reason on this situation.

Chapter Two:

Alyssa frowned slightly as she saw the very real danger of a hole being worn in the floor by Holly's continued pacing. "Holly, you've been pacing for two days straight. Don't you get tired?" Holly shot a murderous look at her. "No, I have tons of energy from being knocked out by Artemis for two days straight!" Alyssa sighed, resigning herself to having the "it wasn't his fault" talk again. "Holly, he did it to save the world, and it's your fault that we were unconscious for more than an hour or so. You're the one who boosted the drug!"

"Yes, but I was going to use it on him! It's his fault. If he hadn't been going to sacrifice himself..." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Holly, that's insane. He just did what you were going to do to him." Holly didn't answer, and when she turned around her eyes were full of tears. "I miss him, Alyssa. I miss him so much." Alyssa sighed. "You were in love with Artemis Fowl?" Holly shrugged. "I don't know! I didn't have time to find out, and now he's gone. He's gone forever." Alyssa patted her on the shoulder, all the while wondering if things could get stranger. Probably not. "You know, Holly, wasn't there a better way then kidnapping me in the first place?" Holly glared at her. "Believe me, I wish I hadn't." Alyssa laughed. "Yes, we all know how you hate me."

Just then, Beckett and Myles wandered in, and made a beeline for Alyssa, who climbed quickly onto the table. "Holly! Help!" Holly glanced over lazily. "They're just the twins. They won't hurt you." Alyssa shook her head. "Holly, they're Fowls!"

Holly gulped slightly as she realized that she'd never actually had to do be with them alone before, and climbed up beside Alyssa. Myles looked calmly up at them, but Beckett, being Beckett, decided to talk. "Why are you on the table? Does Artemis know you're here? Does Mom or Dad? 'Cause if you're not supposed to be here than Butler's gonna kill you. He told me that's what he does with int-ru-ders. He has lots and lots of guns, and first he's gonna torture you, to find out why you're here, and then he's gonna take his very biggest gun, and eggs-e-cute you. And then you-"

Alyssa held up a hand, quickly. She wasn't sure how long she could last with this boy around. "Execute. And yes, everyone knows that we're here. Holly, help." Holly looked at the boys. "_You are getting sleepy..._" Alyssa fell off the table from laughing, and Holly mock glared at her. "Fine. _Go to your beds. Go to sleep. Don't wake up until I tell you to._" With great effort, Alyssa stopped laughing. "Holly, that was cruel." Holly nodded happily. "I know!"

"We're not going to get in trouble or anything, are we?

"Nah, I'll wake them up."

"You won't forget?"

"Of course not."

TEN HOURS LATER...

Angeline Fowl burst into the room to find Holly and Alyssa chatting, and stood between them. "Holly, I need your help. Myles and Beckett won't wake up." Holly and Alyssa shared a guilty glance, and then Holly turned back to Angeline. "I...um...put them to sleep. They'll wake up when I tell them to." Angeline's glare didn't lessen, and Holly looked down. "D'arvit. Beckett was being Beckett, and..." Angeline laughed. "It has been rather quiet, hasn't it? All right then, but I want them awake by tomorrow morning. Okay?" Holly nodded sheepishly.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Where's Holly?"

"No idea."

"But the boys..."

"Oops."

*laughter.*

A/N: Okay, thought I'd end with a little humor. Tell me if you liked it. Next chapter will be about Artemis and Jasmine again. Please REVIEW! Constructive criticism welcomed. Flame if you need to, but about the story. Personal insults will lead to deletion.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters- that's not a word, but whatever- for your support. I should get writer's block more often. I've never had so much in a short time like that before. Keep going! :) Also, I was home sick, which was why the first few chapters were up so fast, so there probably won't be anymore daily updates. :(

M: Thank you, that really helped me get over my block. And I'm really glad that someone appreciates how hard it is to do that. And thanks, I like my profile picture too. :) :) :) And here's your update!

Sym Spidey: Should I be thanking you... hmmmm... probably not, but thanks anyway. I'm glad you like my story enough to motivate... threaten... me like that. I am now going to post this for fear that you'll kill me. :) :) :)

Thanks to everyone! And my follower again, and my favoriter- I really love the feeling that someone likes the story that much.

Okay, this is too long. Onto the chapter.

Also, Artemis will be called Artemis in this chapter. I know it's not my best, but I actually feel like writing again. I guess quick writer's block goes with quick writing. :)

Jasmine was bored. She wasn't bored because she'd been stuck in ridiculous meetings all day, or because her mother had made her read the silliest novel in existence. And stood over her, commenting, the entire time. No, it was Prince Gregor who bored her.

He was a visiting prince who was staying with them for a month, and Jasmine was sure that she wouldn't survive the first week. Someone had decided to have them be alone in a room with only Artemis for company. Actually, Artemis was the only thing keeping her sane. It was actually quite fun to listen to Gregor try to talk with him. Almost as much fun as it would be to make fun of him with her parents once he was gone. But for now she was stuck listening to one of his endless boring, pointless, stories.

"So then I was looking for my slipper, and none of the servants could find it, and so I decided to not wear any of the other ninety nine pairs that I own- well, it was ninety nine then, I have over three hundred, now. Did I tell you about the time that I went shoe shopping and they didn't have any of those slippers that they only ever made five pairs of? And they didn't have any! So I had them thrown in the dungeon, of course, and- are you listening?'

Jasmine tried to look attentive. "Of course. That bit about the llama eating the llama food when you'd told it not to was just fascinating."

"Princess, that was over an hour ago." Artemis said. He then turned to Gregor. "You're absolutely right, your highness. Imagine not having a pair when everyone knows that they were all burnt over a decade ago!"

"Quite right." The prince said, while Jasmine tried not to giggle. A strangled cough came out instead. Artemis quickly turned a concerned look on her, and she choked again at the shock of seeing him without a blank expression. "Princess, you're not well. Please excuse us." Jasmine nodded, and got out as soon as possible. Gregor didn't even noticed, and continued telling his stories to the wall. Once outside, Jasmine laughed for five whole minutes, then turned to Artemis. "You're right, I'm not feeling too well. Regretfully, I may not feel up to meeting with the prince again." Artemis nodded gravely. "A tragedy, but what can be done?" Jasmine laughed again. "You looked concerned. You're a very good actor." Artemis turned his blank expression on her, and used his usual emotionless voice. "Thank you, princess. But who said that was acting? That man is a danger. He was boring me, and I can't even feel bored. No wonder the neighboring kingdom was so eager to have him visit." Jasmine tutted. "I know. I'm tempted to declare this grounds for a war."

"It is."

Jasmine laughed again, but inside she was confused. Who was this boy, one side of him emotionless killing machine, and the other side a lost boy who could make her laugh? She frowned as she noticed something. He didn't scare her anymore.

A/N: I know, I shouldn't put A/N's in the middle. But I have a good reason! By the way, who liked Gregor? He was _so_ much fun to write. Although it's harder to think of boring stories than you'd think! Anyway, that part of the chapter's over. Alyssa from now on in the chapter. And Alyssa chapters will normally be humorous, but if you don't like that please tell me. Also, there will be more dialogue in those bits.

Alyssa frowned at the instruction sheet Holly had given her. "Holly, there are three number sevens." Holly nodded. "Part one, part two, and part three." Alyssa shook her head. "Fine. But how about this part? I don't even recognize the language!"

"I know, it's gnommish. The part you were looking at before is a translation."

"With three number sevens, all in the wrong place? And what is a D'arvit?" Holly gulped, and snatched the sheet. "It appears that they got bored halfway through, and used some swear words... um... wow, I need to talk to the commander about this. Hang on a sec." Alyssa tried to stop her, but Holly reached for her helmet. "Commander?" What followed wasn't in English, but Alyssa got the gist. Holly's face whitened slightly. "Wow, he knows even more then are on here." She said, while switching the link off. "That can't be professional. He should see a psychiatrist. Anyway, you failed. Jane is dead."

"Who's Jane?"

"The example that this sheet was using."

"Didn't get that far."

"Oh. Right." Holly blushed slightly, and Alyssa laughed. Sometimes it was easy to forget Artemis, to get on with life. And sometimes she still missed him. But life would go on either way.

THE END

A/N: Okay, that was mean. Review if you fell for it. But it was a nice ending... maybe I'll keep it. Hmmm.

Wow, I'm evil today. Next chapter soon, but I'm considering an alternate in which Alyssa is sent to the Star Wars universe. I'll explain more if/when I do me if you're interested. Or if you want anything else. And please review about this chapter, and give me ideas. I'm not quite sure how to end it, and if I can't figure it out I may give up...

I don't want to though, so review, pm, whatever, must have ideas! Okay, going crazy now. I'm gonna post this before I go completely nuts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really busy right now, and I'm getting a lot more reviews, so I might not be able to pm or reply to them in the A/N like I've been doing. I just wanted to say right now that even if I don't have time to reply to your review, I really appreciate the fact that you reviewed, and I definitely read it.

And now, a question: Should Alyssa fall in love with Artemis?

This isn't a poll, so please review or pm your answer. The more answers I get, the quicker the update. I'd really like to know what people think on that before the next chapter.

And Zoe is temporary, so if you don't like her, just wait it out. If you want her again, REVIEW!

CL123

The bowl made a crashing sound as it hit the floor, and Zoe flinched as the sound echoed around the castle kitchens. _And on inspection day too..._ Cook glared at her, but dared not leave the cake batter she was making. The princess didn't make a sound, but wrote something on her notepad. Zoe flushed as the princess' eyes locked on her, and scrambled to pick up the bowl. _Good that it didn't break, but inspection won't turn out well for me._ Zoe had no doubt, seeing the princess' upset expression, that a broken bowl could very well result in dismissal.

Then things seemed to freeze as the door opened, and a boy strode in. His brown hair stood out against the spotless walls, and his dark eyes swept calmly over the kitchen, stopping only twice. Briefly on the princess, who pretended not to notice, and then a full stop, as he stared right at Zoe. His face didn't change, but he gestured slightly, and a page went up to her. "Lord Artemis commands that you come to the green chambers." A few feet away, another page was speaking to the princess, who turned, almost angrily, towards the door. She marched out, glaring at everyone, and Zoe quickly followed her.

The room was large, and it took Zoe a moment to see the boy. He sat in a dark corner of the room, his face expressionless, his mismatched eyes scanning the room. The princess looked right through him, and took the seat farthest away from him. He shrugged slightly, and then took a seat at the opposite end, then indicated for Zoe to sit halfway between them. She didn't especially want to get in between them; the princess seemed to want nothing less than to not want to see him, and she wished she were safely in the kitchen.

The princess didn't seem to notice her discomfort, but the black haired boy looked at her sharply, and seemed almost about to say something, when the door opened. The boy was as expressionless as usual, but the princess seemed almost relieved. "Thank you for joining us, Lord Avery." Avery nodded. "I am glad to assist you, your highness. And this is Lord Artemis?" The princess glared suddenly at Artemis. "I was not aware that he was now going under that name, but yes." Artemis shrugged slightly. "Just Artemis will do fine. And this is Zoe." Zoe shrank back as they all stared at her. _Why does this lord know my name, and why would I be needed here? _

The princess interrupted her thoughts. "_Lord_ Artemis," she said, somehow making the title seem like an insult, "I have come to your silly little meeting, but this is just insulting. What is this girl doing here?"

The instant she said it, Jasmine knew that she'd gone too far. Artemis was still as completely unfeeling as always, but the girl, Zoe, seemed close to tears. _Why is she here in the first place? _But she knew that it wasn't Zoe's fault, so, carefully ignoring Artemis, she turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, Zoe. Perhaps Artemis will explain why he called us here?" Artemis stood up, and seemed about to make a speech, when the door opened again. This time it was Prince Gregor who came through. "Hello! Am I late? The king and queen said that there was a meeting, so I thought I'd take a look, and maybe tell you about the time when I found out that-" Jasmine stood up, carefully lifting a heavy vase as she did so, and swung it towards Gregor's head. Artemis moved quickly, snatching the flowerpot out of her hands. "I know it's tempting, princess, but we don't really want him dead."Artemis said, as Jasmine glared at him. _It's so confusing- who is he?_ Artemis calmly took the vase, and hit Gregor once. He crumpled to the ground. "Zoe, please tell a healer that Prince Gregor has been injured." His face was still blank, but Jasmine thought that if he could feel, he would have smiled. "And there's no need to hurry."

Jasmine frowned suddenly as Zoe left, and noticed that Avery was also gone. Artemis noticed where she was looking. "He had an appointment. You were too busy committing murder to notice." Jasmine just barely managed not to laugh. "So what's this meeting for, anyway?" Artemis looked at her for a moment. "I think I know how to get back into my world." Jasmine frowned at the implication. "You can get it back, once you're there?" Artemis nodded. "But I can't come back here." Jasmine opened her mouth, then closed it. "I can't come." Artemis shook his head. "Not unless you're never coming back. And I don't know what will happen to you, princess, if you come."

Jasmine only hesitated for a minute. "I'll come."

Artemis' mismatched eyes intensified for a minute, although he didn't seem to realize. "If you want. I found a sorceress in the middle of the Dark Woods, who says that she will Work Great Magic, and-" Jasmine burst out laughing. "You mean Jenny?" Artemis shrugged. "She said her name was Jennifer."

"Jenny can do what you want." Artemis nodded. "Good. I wish... I wish Holly were here."

"Who?"

"Someone from my old life. I think... I think that I was in love with her."

_But Artemis, I'm in love with you too. I'd like to meet this Holly of yours- and kill her._

The door opened, and a girl walked in. "Artemis Fowl."

A/N: Quick change, sorry for the cliffhanger. NOT Minerva. If you have someone you think would work perfectly, tell me, and I am open to switching this into a crossover.

_The girl stares at the boy, the one that she has been searching for. She falls forward; it has not been an easy journey; but she whispers his name as she falls. The most important words in the world to her, although already she cannot remember why. She must help, must help..._

_"Artemis Fowl."_

_And then she plunges her fist into his chest, and he gasps in pain, and collapses along with her._

__A/N: Fun, right? PLEASE REVIEW! And unless I get enough reviews, I'm not sure that people really want an update...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for being so patient! And to all my reviewers/followers/favoriters (I will do personal in a sec, don't worry.): Thank you so much! I got fourteen in two days after asking for five.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. O.K. is Opal Koboi, just to make that clear. Find out what happened to Alyssa in A Girl, Some Jedi, and a Witch.

And... surprise! The girl is NOT Alyssa. Find out more about Mari in A Girl, Some Jedi, and a Witch.

Reviewers:

Guest, Guest, fanficaddict94, and D Tull: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm sorry that I can't thank you individually or pm you.

Sleekpelt: Don't die on me! :) Thank you so much for your enthusiasm about my story. And here is your proof that I read your review. :)

Falling without you: Don't die on me either! :) (What is it with my reviewers and dying?) Thanks!

Xodiac 451: Scary... good thing I just bought myself boots without laces or Velcro! And that's a lot of cat food... pity I don't have a cat. Thanks for reviewing!

Sym Spidey: That makes... let's see... three threats? Four threats? Thanks for letting me know what it was this time so I didn't have to google it! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't shoot me. Or bomb me. Or any of the other things you threatened. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks SO MUCH to all my new reviewers and followers!

And now for the update you've all been waiting for...

Prologue:

_"Alyssa?" Holly looked into the empty room. A single note rested on the bed. _

_I have your friend._

_Soon I shall have you too._

_O.K._

Chapter Five:

_The girl opened her eyes. She knows that it won't matter; for a prisoner isn't allowed in the light. Yet she felt more comfortable with her eyes open, even with nothing to see. But to her surprise, she is in a brightly lit room, and another girl leans over her. She remembers this girl, the one with the silver tiara. The princess. _

Jasmine sat besides the girl's bed, as she had been doing for the past two hours. Artemis was still unconscious, although the healers assured her that there was no outward damage.

They hadn't bothered to tie up the girl; for she was obviously a powerful witch, and Jasmine had no wish to anger her. Yet she felt nothing but cold fury as the girl's eyes opened. She blinked, as if surprised to have woken up, and then her eyes locked onto Jasmine. Confusion flashed across her face; it was brief, but it was there. "Princess."

"You will address me properly." Jasmine didn't mean to say it; she didn't mean to respond at all. She winced even as she said it; it sounded silly even to herself. And indeed, the corners of the girl's mouth twitched.

"If you wish it, although I wasn't aware that was the custom here."_  
_

Jasmine flushed angrily. "It isn't. I just- whatever!"

"I'm sorry, princess. Where am I?"

"A room."

"Where is this room?"

"In the castle. Off a hallway."

Jasmine felt a quick flash of satisfaction at the other girl's exasperated expression, although it was short lived. "Your friend, Artemis Fowl. Where is he?" Jasmine resisted, although it was the hardest thing she'd ever done, to kill the girl. "I wasn't aware that that was his name." Once again, the other girl seemed confused. "It is. I wish I could tell you how I know, but I won't remember anything while I'm here except how to get back. Which I really must be doing. Tell Artemis... tell him... I can't remember the name. But she misses him. And my name... my name is Mari."

And then the girl smiled, and vanished, just as Jasmine got ready to give in and strangle her.

Her hands closed on empty air.

A/N: I know, I know, way too short. I'll make it up next chapter, I promise.


End file.
